Courageous
by CG07
Summary: When his mother dies, Gohan feels as though his whole world is coming apart. Living with the Briefs forces him to come to terms not only with the mistakes that have affected his life, but also helps him embrace a side of himself he's always feared, and he learns the true meaning of the word 'Family', and what it means to be a part of one. A Gohan raised by Briefs Story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters. I mean really people, you think if I did i would be writing on here!

Any-hoo! This just popped into my mind. I've found a few stories where Gohan is raised by the Briefs, If there are anymore out there please feel free to point them out!

Oddly enough, I love it when Vegeta's a father figue to Gohan! Don't ask why I'm just weird like that!

So here's my attempt at a DBZ fic! Let me know how you like it please!

* * *

><p><em>"I'm so sorry son. She's gone."<em>

And just like that, she was. He didn't know how long he sat there staring at the wall. All he knew was that his mother was gone. The one person he thought would always be there for him had disappeared, just like that.

He looked at the bundle they had been placed in his arms. It was his mother's last gift to him.

_"Say hello to your new baby brother." She had told him as she placed him in his arms. "His name is Goten."_

_"Goten." Gohan whispered as he looked at his little brother. In the most gentle way possible, Gohan brushed Goten's bangs out of his face._

_"He's incredible." Gohan breathed._

_Chi-Chi gave the briefest of smiles until her breath suddenly hitched and she began to convulse._

_"Mom!" Gohan called in alarm. "Mom what's wrong!"_

_Chi-Chi couldn't answer she began to seizure and Gohan immediately called for the doctor._

_"Help! Somebody help!" Gohan called desperately._

_The doctors and nurses rushed in, desperately working and yelling at each other, trying to save her life. But it was all useless. She never opened her eyes again._

That was two hours ago, and Gohan was still rooted to the same spot, a loud boom broke him from his trance, and he looked outside and saw that a thunderstorm was happening. The weather was reflecting his exact feelings, the sky was pitch black while thunder and lightning were their only source of natural light, rain fell hard, like bullets, and the winds were merciless.

It was only until after he had observed the weather that Gohan noticed two official looking men speaking with a doctor. The same doctor that had treated his mother and was trying (and failing) to be discreet when he pointed to Gohan and Goten.

'No.' Gohan immediately thought. He knew who they were and what they came for, and Gohan couldn't allow that to happen. If it did...he would never see Goten again.

He did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was training in his Gravity Room, the level set at 300x Earth's Gravity. He had the rare occasion of being home alone. Bulma and her parents had gone to a science symposium and had taken Trunks with them. Vegeta was all for it. He never had any time to himself, whenever he tried to train Bulma always found someway to interrupt them, or Trunks would throw a tantrum unless only Vegeta held him...or that annoying perky blonde woman would constantly offer him refreshments.<p>

Well you get the point.

Needless to say, Vegeta was enjoying his time alone. So when he heard an incessant banging on his door, he was angered beyond belief.

'Damn my superior Saiyan hearing.' Vegeta growled inwardly as he stormed towards the doorway. 'Whoever it is better be prepared to face my wrath.'

He slammed the door open, expecting to find the woman and her irritating family cutting their trip short, or one of Kakarrot's bafoon friends trying to get him to become a part of their little friendship group. The last thing he expect was to find Gohan soaking wet with a bundle in his arms, looking more desperate and afraid than when he was fighting cellCell.

"I'm sorry." Gohan stammered not able to form a complete sentence, "It's just...she's gone...they were there...I didn't know where else...help me...please."

Vegeta did the only thing he could think of...he snapped.

"Brat, speak in complete sentences or I'll slam the door in your face!" he snarled harshly.

"My mom's dead." Gohan said, sounding every bit like the eleven-year old child he really was. "She died after she gave birth to Goten, these guys from social services came, they were going to take him away. I couldn't let that happen, I didn't know what else to do, so I came here."

He looked at Vegeta, his eyes and expression begging. Vegeta stared at Gohan for a brief second then moved to make room for Gohan.

"Well what are you waiting for." He snapped, "Get inside already, you're letting the heat out."

Gohan didn't need to be told twice, he immediatley walked into the warm house, Vegeta shut the door and calmly checked Gohan over.

Gohan was soaked to the bone, from head to toe he was completely drenched. Vegeta saw that Gohan had used his rain jacket to keep the baby from getting wet. Once the coat was removed, Vegeta could see a mop of black spiky hair, he could only assume that it was Kakarrot's second spawn, that Bulma and the harpy kept gushing about the past year.

Vegeta growled in irritation and pressed a hand to his head. He had no clue on how to deal with this type of situation. This was what he left the woman to do, she knew how to coddle children, she did it enought with his son.

Still...he took in Gohan's disheveled appearance, his clothes, completely drenched from the rain clung to his body, his normally gravity-defying hair was matted down his head, and he could see a slight shiver in Gohan's stance.

Vegeta let out a breath of frustration, and held out his hands. "Give the brat to me, go take a shower. I don't need you to be creating puddles on the floor."

Gohan unconciously clutched Goten closer to his chest, "No! You can't take him!"

"Idiot boy! I'm not trying to take him!" Vegeta snarled causing Gohan to flinch, which in turn caused Goten to cry.

Vegeta shut his eyes and clenched his teeth while Gohan was trying to soothe Goten, 'This is exactly why I don't handle children. Nothing but a nuisance.'

"Boy if you don't stop this foolishness at once, I'm going to throw you back out in the rain!"

It seemed Vegeta's screaming had done the trick, because as soon as he screamed Goten stopped crying.

"Follow me." Vegeta growled walking up the steps. Gohan reluctantly followed, and soon found himself walking into Trunks's nursery, Vegeta was leaning against the wall will his arms crossed in his standard pose.

"Put him in here." Vegeta ordered motioning to the crib. "I'll watch him while you take a shower."

Gohan still looked unsure, "I don't know...

"I'm not going to do anything to him brat!" Vegeta snapped. "Now go take a shower before you get sick! Otherwise the woman will have my head!"

Gohan reluctantly placed a now peacefully sleeping Goten into the crib, then finally did as Vegeta had suggested.

Once Gohan was out of sight, Vegeta walked over to the phone that was in the nursery. For once, Vegeta was glad that Bulma had installed the contraption in every room of the house.

After a couple of rings Bulma answered the phone.

"Vegeta, if this is about you breaking the Gravity Room again, then I'm hanging up on you." Bulma snapped.

"Gohan's here." Vegeta said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

This had Bulma bewildered; for one thing Vegeta had actually called Gohan by his name (he always referred to Gohan as Brat or Spawn of Kakarrot), and two he never spoke in a soft tone. So it must've been serious. "Why would Gohan be there?"

"His mother is dead." Vegeta said bluntly, "She died giving birth to the second child."

For a long moment Bulma didn't speak, then she finally found her voice, albeit shaky. "A-Are you sure about this?"

"Woman tell me why I would make up such a thing!" Vegeta snapped, "You think I have nothing better to do!"

"Alright, you're right. I'm sorry." Bulma said sniffling, "It's just...I can't believe it. Chi-Chi's dead...I don't..."

She then cleared her throat pulling herself together, "Alright, I'm coming home, I'll be there in the morning. Dad and Mom can keep Trunks for the symposium. I'm going to need a clear head to deal with everything."

"Fine." Vegeta said and he was just about to hang up.

"Vegeta wait."

"What is it now woman?" Vegeta snapped.

"Take care of Gohan." she said, "I'm not saying get all touchy-feely with him, but... just try to be civil at least."

"Fine, Fine. Good-bye." Vegeta hung up and blew out a breath.

While Vegeta wasn't known for his friendliness, even he wasn't completely heartless. Now Gohan and Goten were completely alone in the world, it was no wonder that Gohan was so protective of Goten. He looked to the left when he heard the door open. Gohan stepped in all dried up wearing an old outfit of Mirai Trunks. It was a little big on him, but it would do for now.

"Bulma's coming back." Vegeta said, not knowing what else to do. "She'll be here tomorrow."

"Ok." Gohan said in a small voice, he walked over and sat in the rocking chair next to the crib. "If it's alright, I'll just stay here with Goten tonight."

"Do what you will." Vegeta said turning his head away. "I'm going back to my training, and don't even think about interuppting me."

"Vegeta."

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and it took every ounce of his willpower not to snap at Gohan. "What."

"Thanks for everything." Gohan said, "I really appreciate it."

Vegeta said nothing. He merely turned away and continued walking out of the room, leaving Gohan and his brother in peace.

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or the characters. Such a shame that I don't. Don't you agree?

Well anyways, here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!

By the way...HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Vegeta woke up to find sunlight streaming through the windows, he found himself on the couch and assumed he fell asleep there, not having the strength to go upstairs. Once the memories of last night flooded in his brain, he became solemn. He wasn't sure what was in store for Gohan or his brother, all he knew was that if his mate had anything to do with it, they would be taken care of. Although Vegeta would never openly admit, and never would in any shape or form, not even under the threat of hell and such, he felt some sort of responsibility towards Gohan and Goten. They were after all the next generation of their kind, and with Vegeta being the only full-blooded saiyan alive anymore he had a duty towards them.<p>

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He looked over the couch and saw Bulma walking through the doorway.

For lack of a better word, she was a mess. Her hair was a tangled mop on her head, her clothes were disshevled and her eyes were red and puffy. It didn't take a genius to figure out why, when she looked at him she made no excuse for her appearance, she had more important things in mind.

"Where are they?"

"Asleep in Trunks's nursery."

Bulma nodded and instead of going upstairs she walked towards her office. "I called my lawyer last night. He owes me a couple of favors, so I asked him to send me the necessary papers. He faxed them to me overnight, so they should be in my office now."

Vegeta raised a brow, "Papers for what?"

"Options on Gohan and Goten's future." She replied, "I need to look through and see what the best thing is for them."

"Send them off to one of Kakarrot's bafoons." Vegeta gave a dismissive wave, "Surely one of them will take them in."

"It's a lot more complicated than that Vegeta." Bulma snapped. "None of them have the financial or emotional means to take care of Gohan or Goten. Most of them can barely take care of themselves."

"If not them then who else woman?" Vegata spat.

"Us."

Vegeta froze. "What...did you just say?"

Bulma was firm. "I said us...or more specifically me. I'm the only one who knows how to take care of them, if anything ever happened to those two I would never forgive myself. If you don't want any involvement that's fine, but nothing you say is going to change my mind. I'm taking custody of them."

For awhile neither one of them spoke, they merely stared each other down. Until finally Vegeta looked away. "Do what you want."

"That's exactly what I'm doing!" Bulma snapped as she walked away with her hands on her hips. She was about to slam the door too, until she realized Gohan and Goten were sleeping. She closed the door quietly and looked through her papers.

Vegeta was seething on the couch. He may have felt a duty towards the brats as the Prince, but that didn't mean he wanted them around 24/7. But as much as he hated to admit it, Bulma had a point, none of Kakarrots baffoons knew how to take care of children, and saiyans were especially difficult to deal with, and Bulma was the only other person in the world who knew what to expect from a sayain.

Vegeta let out a growl as he stood up and went to the gravity room. He needed to vent out his frustrations.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Bulma was looking through the papers her collegue had sent to her, and she knew that she had her work cut out for her. She knew that the best option for the boys was for her to take custody of them. She didn't trust anyone else to take care of her best friend's children. The only question was...would Gohan agree to it.<p>

She stood up as she decided to check on them. She climbed the stairs and walked to Trunk's nursery. She was welcomed with the sight of Gohan sleeping in the rocking chair with Goten in his arms. She couldn't help but smile at how innocent they looked. Her smile faded as soon as she remembered why they were there.

_'Gohan.'_ She thought as she looked at him. _'Kami why? Hasn't he been through enough?'_

Of course she received no answer. There was an old saying, _'You are never given more than you can bear'_. If that was true, then Gohan was a lot stronger than anyone of them had given him credit for.

Years later, she would find out just how true that was.

Her thoughts were disrupted by a soft moan, and looked up in time to see Gohan's eyes opening. He blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes, and looked around in confusion. Then his eyes showed comprehension and they became sad.

"Good morning." Bulma said softly, trying to get his attention.

Gohan jumped at her voice and tightened his grip on Goten, then relaxed as soon as he saw who it was.

"Hi Bulma." Gohan said dully, standing up.

"Hey kiddo." she said, smiling in a reassuring manner.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta called and told me what happened." Bulma explained. "I'm so sorry Gohan. I came as soon as I heard."

"You didn't have to do that." Gohan said, hating to be a burden on Bulma.

"Of course I did." Bulma said. "I care about you Gohan, and I'm not going to stand by and let you go through this alone."

She looked at the bundle in his arms. "Is that Goten?"

Gohan nodded his head, and when she held out her arms he set Goten in them. She gently rocked the baby as she looked at him.

"He's amazing." she said, "He looks just like Goku."

She wasn't aware of the flinch that showed in Gohan's face.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan listen to me, I know that you're more than capable of taking care of yourself and Goten." Bulma said while she put Goten into the crib. "But in the eyes of the law, you're still a minor and you need an adult to look after you guys. Otherwise, they're going to put you and Goten in foster care."

"They can't do that!" Gohan shouted desperately, "If they put us in foster care I'll never see Goten again!"

"Calm down Gohan, I'm not going to let that happen." Bulma said firmly. "I talked to my lawyer last night and he sent over some papers for me to go over and help me decide what the best option is for you two, but personally..."

"What?" Gohan asked when she didn't finish. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't we go outside." Bulma said. "I don't want to talk about stuff like this in front of the baby."

Gohan nodded and set Goten back inside the crib, following Bulma into her office.

She gently shut the door with a click and turned to Gohan.

"Gohan, I want you and Goten to come live with me." She said.

Gohan was shocked. He certainly didn't expect that to happen. To be honest, he really wanted to take care of Goten himself and raise him in the woods. But like Bulma had said, the legal system would eventually catch up with them. Gohan had witnessed them first hand, back to when Piccolo had started training him, Gohan had gotten caught in a storm out in the ocean and had washed ashore on a small island, where he had met a group of kids who were on their own with no one to guide them save for one older kid. They constantly had to go into hiding, running from officials who would constantly hunt them down.

He didn't want that life for Goten, he wanted Goten to live in a world where he didn't have to constantly worry for his life like Gohan did. He wanted him to grow up with a somewhat normal childhood, but Gohan couldn't provide that. Not on his own, but with Bulma's protection, it was a possibility.

Gohan looked back up at Bulma. "Bulma...are you sure about this? I don't want to be a burden to you and Vegeta."

"Gohan Son, you stop that nonsense this instant!" Bulma said sharply, "You are not a burden. If anything it's the least I can do for you and your brother. Like it or not, you are family mister, and I take care of my family. So starting today, you're officially moving in. I'll take care of all of the legal matters and have your things moved sent to the house. I already have a room picked out for you, and I'll have Trunks's nursery converted into a double room."

"Bulma slow down!" Gohan said waving his hands. "Listen, I really appreciate what you want to do for me and my brother, but could you slow down a little bit."

Bulma took a deep breath. "Sorry kid, but once I get riled up there's nothing that's going to stop me. You should know that by now."

"Yeah you're right." Gohan said with a smile on his face. It was his first one since Chi Chi died.

"Why don't we talk about this after you've rested up." Bulma suggested, "Come on, I'll take you to a guest room where you can sleep."

"But Goten,

"Will be just fine." Bulma said firmly. "Come on kid, I know how to handle a little half-saiyan baby. Goten is in capable hands."

Gohan visibly relaxed when he realized that Bulma was right, next to his mother Bulma was probably the only woman in the world who could take care of Goten. Finally all of the events took it's toll on Gohan and he started to sway.

"Gohan!" Bulma cried out as she stopped him from dropping to the floor.

"Sorry Bulma." Gohan said, his eyes flickering.

"You're exhausted." Bulma said, "Come on, let's get you to bed you need it."

Slowly she led Gohan up the stairs towards his bedroom, and she helped him into the covers and tucked him in. By the time his head hit the pillow he was already asleep. Bulma brushed his hair back with a fond smile.

'Don't worry Gohan.' she thought. 'I'll take care of you and Goten.'

She stood up and set about her mission.

She had a few more calls to make.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or the characters.

Sorry for the long Hiatus. I completely understand to all those who have stopped reading this, and for those of you who still do...THANK YOU!

Here's chapter three!

* * *

><p>Bulma had called every one of Goku's friends, and she had asked (more like threatened) Krillin to find Piccolo and bring him to her house. They all deserved to know what had happened, and told them to be there within the hour.<p>

Bulma was now pacing nervously across her living room floor. The only sound coming from the house was the muffled yells of Vegeta as he continued his training. Bulma sighed and ran a hand over her face.

'As if he could be of any help right now.' She thought to herself. To be honest, she was surprised that Vegeta had even let Gohan stay with them, and had the common sense to call her.

She jolted when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly composed herself and went to open the door. There stood Krillen, Roshi, and Oolong.

She gave them a smal tired smile, "Hey guys."

"Hey Bulma, what's going on?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, the Miss Universe beauty pageant was about to start." Roshi grumbled.

Bulma gave a tired sigh, these boys would never change. "Just come in, I'll explain everything when everybody's here."

Tien and Yamcha came around about ten minutes later and Piccolo followed not too long after them.

Bulma had led them all outside to the balcony where the chairs and tables were placed. She gave a small smile when she realized that this is where she had hosted plenty of barbques and parties for their group. Her heart gave a small pang as she realized that things were never going to be the same.

"Thanks for coming guys," Bulma began, "I really wish that I brought you here for good news, but..."

She stuggled to regain her composure. "Guys something terrible's happened."

Once they heard of bad news everyone immediately tensed.

"Is it the earth?" Yamcha panicked. "Is someone trying to take over the planet again?"

Before any arguments or wild assumptions could be made Bulma quickly intervened.

"No, nothing like that. It's actually...Chi Chi."

For a moment there was confusion on everyone's faces, except for Piccolo who immediately tensed. He knew that anything that concerned Chi Chi would concern Gohan as well.

Bulma decided to stop beating around the Bush. "Guys, she's dead."

There was a shocked silence, and a look of disbelief across everyone's faces.

"...dead?" Krillin finally asked.

"Where's Gohan?" Piccolo demanded taking a step forward.

"He's sleeping in the house." Bulma said, "She died last night and Gohan came here with Goten."

"Wait, who's Goten?" Tien asked.

"You didn't know?" Bulma asked shocked.

"Know what?" Yamcha asked, not understanding how Chi Chi could just die.

"Guys she was pregnant." Bulma explained, "Goten is hers and Goku's second child."

"Pregnant!?" Krillin shouted, "Chi Chi was pregnant!"

"Yes Krillin," Bulma said with forced patience, "Now keep quiet, they're both sleeping right now."

Krillin immediately sobered up after that.

"What's going to happen to them?" Tien asked.

"I'm taking them in." Bulma said, "I called my lawyers as soon as I got home and I had them file the necessary paperwork to get custody of them."

"I can't believe this." Krillin said sinking into a chair. "He...he just lost his dad, did he have to lose his mom too?"

Bulma gave a humorless laugh, almost a sob. "You're telling me. Look I brought you guys here because I felt you should know, and I know that you guys want to see Gohan right now, but I think that he needs his space, I've already started to make the funeral arrangements, so it's probably best to wait until then to talk to him."

The others agreed, and one by one they left the house and flew into the sky. All with the exception of Piccolo.

"I take it you're staying?" Bulma asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm not leaving until I know that Gohan is alright." Piccolo stated.

It didn't surprise her. She knew how devoted Piccolo was to Gohan. He was probably the one thing on this earth that Piccolo ever cared about.

"Is there any chance to bring her back?" Bulma asked.

"If she died in childbirth, then no." Piccolo said. "She'd have died of natural causes."

Bulma put a hand to her face, letting go of her emotions for once. "He's already lost so much."

"He'll survive."

"He shouldn't _have _to!" Bulma snapped angrily.

"I know."

Bulma looked at Piccolo in surprise. She didn't expect him to agree with her, and she saw his fists were clenched. She knew that Piccolo cared deeply for Gohan, in fact, there were times that she felt like Piccolo loved him more than his own father did. Which was surprising, considering the fact that less than twenty years ago, he was trying to destroy the world.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.

She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Is this the Briefs Residence?"

"Yes."

"Am I speaking to Bulma Briefs?" the voice asked again.

"Yes, what's this about?" Bulma asked feeling uneasy.

"My name is Dr. Yoshi," he explained, "I was one of attending physicians of a Chi Chi Son. You're listed as one of her contacts."

"Oh I see," Bulma said, "What's this about?"

Dr. Yoshi was silent for a moment. "I really think it's best if we speak in person Ms. Briefs. As soon as possible."

Bulma sighed, "Yes, I'll be there right away."

She hung up and turned to Piccolo. "I have to go, you can stay and keep an eye on Gohan if you want. He's in the nursery with Goten."

Piccolo nodded, but instead of going upstairs, he went outside to meditate. Gohan would know where to find him if he needed him.

Bulma meanwhile walked to her table and grabbed her keys and purse. She bumped into Vegeta who was standing against the wall, with his arms crossed. She didn't realize it but he had stayed in the background during her meeting with the Z gang, unseen, but listening to every word she said.

"Where are you going woman?" he asked roughly.

"I have to get to the hospital." Bulma explained, "They probably want me to sort out the mess with Gohan. I should be back by dinner. Piccolo's probably staying."

"What business does the Namek have here?" Vegeta snapped, sounding strangely territorial.

"He's here for Gohan." Bulma snapped back. "Just do me a favor and don't kill anybody. and DON'T destroy any property. I have enough on my plate as is."

Vegeta humphed and stalked back into the training room. He ran into Piccolo on the way back, who was already sitting in his meditative state.

"Namek."

"Vegeta."

"You have no business here." Vegeta said.

"I do as long as Gohan's involved." Piccolo said, not opening his eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen to the brat here." Vegeta asked, feeling slightly insulted.

"I didn't think you cared." Piccolo said, "I'm surprised you've even bothered sticking around for the meeting. I could sense your ki in the other room."

"I don't care." Vegeta said, "But since these brats are the legacy of my race, I have a responsibility toward them whether I like it or not."

"Glad to see you're taking your duties as prince so seriously." Piccolo said, "Until then, leave me in peace. I'm sure that you want to be around me as much as I want you around."

"I do not take orders from you Namek." Vegeta snarled, his ki spiking for a fight.

"Do you really want to do this Vegeta." Piccolo asked.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta mocked, "Scared Namek?"

"I'm not the one you should be scared of." Piccolo smirked.

Vegeta backed off, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He may be the prince of al Saiyans as well as one of the strongest fighters in the universe, but like all men, he had one weakness.

Not even he was stupid enough to bring about her wrath.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or the characters.

* * *

><p>The clacking of Bulma's heels echoed throughout the hallways of the hospital. She shuddered slightly when she walked by the rooms, Bulma never liked hospitals. They always seemed to smell like death to her. She finally saw a door with the name Yoshi and knocked on her door.<p>

She knocked and a man in his late fifties with gray hair and glasses opened it.

"Excuse me?" Bulma queried, "I'm Bulma Briefs you called me earlier about Chi-Chi Son."

"Ah yes, of course." he said opening the door and gesturing her to go inside. "Please come in."

Bulma took a seat and waited to hear what the doctor wanted to tell her.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here." Dr. Yoshi said, folding his hands in front of him.

"I have a few ideas." Bulma said, "But I came to inform you that I'm aware of her death and her sons are safe at my house and I intend to gain full custody of the both of them."

"Her sons?" Dr. Yoshi was confused, then his eyes lit up in realization. "Oh yes of course. Well, I'm happy to hear that they're safe, but that's not the reason I called you here."

"It's not?" Bulma was confused. "then why am I here?"

"It would probably be best if I start at the beginning." He explained, "The first thing I would like to know, Ms. Briefs, have you and Mrs. Son kept touch with each other recently."

"We've talked from time to time." Bulma said, "She kept me updated with her pregnancy, but I haven't spoken to her in the last two months."

"The hospital conducted an autopsy, shortly after her death." Dr. Yoshi explained. "Now what we've found-

"An autopsy." Bulma interrupted, "I thought the hospital couldn't do that without the family's permission."

"We can if there is evidence of foul play." Dr. Yoshi said grimly.

"Foul play?" Bulma questioned. "What do you mean foul play?"

"There were irregularities in Mrs. Son's blood work, and not to mention the fetal monitor showed the baby was in great distress." Dr. Yoshi explained. "Ms. Briefs...were you aware that Mrs. Son was taking anti-depressants?"

"Anti-Depressants?" This was getting too unreal for Bulma, "That's not possible, she knows how dangerous they can be during a pregnancy, she would never endanger her children that way."

"It also showed that along with the pills she took, she had taken at least three pills of Phenytoin." Dr. Yoshi continued.

"Phenytoin?" Bulma breathed, "W-What would Chi-Chi need anti-seizure medications for? She's never been sick a day in her life!"

"We also took a sample of her cerebral spinal fluid and saliva." Dr. Yoshi said, "Both tests indicated that she had a chemical imbalance in her brain, and the nurses stated that whenever her son wasn't around she would be despondent and aloof. When they delivered the baby, she showed no reaction to the birth or her son."

"Doctor...what is it you're trying to tell me?" Bulma asked, fearing the answer.

"Ms. Briefs, it's possible that Mrs. Son, attempted to commit suicide, and she succeeded."

"No." Bulma shook her head. "No I refuse to believe that! I refuse! She wouldn't do that! She wouldn't do that to her children!",

"Ms. Briefs, I'm sorry but all evidence points to the contrary."

"No, no no no no!" Bulma kept repeating shaking her head and putting her hands to her face as she tried to maintain her composure. "No! Heaven almight...Chi-Chi WHY!?"

* * *

><p>Vegeta continued his training well into the night, Gohan essentially slept the day away. Piccolo remained, keeping to his word of not leaving until he spoke to Gohan.<p>

Vegeta finally came out from the gravity room, and walked over to the fridge to get himself a bottle of water and something to eat.

"When is that blasted woman coming home?" Vegeta snapped when he saw the time. "She's been at that hospital for hours."

"With you around I'm surprised she'd want to come back." Piccolo said dryly.

Vegeta broke the glass in his hand, "What did you say Namek?"

Before a fight could break out, they heard the door open and Bulma's familiar footsteps. She looked even more disheveled and heartbroken than they had seen her before. Without so much as a hello, Bulma walked into the kitchen, ignoring the two men standing there, and got herself a glass and took out a bottle of liquor, she poured herself a generous dose and downed it in one gulp.

"What happened?" Piccolo asked, sensing her distress.

Bulma took a deep shuddering breath and put her hands to her temple. "I still can't believe this is happening."

"What are you blathering about woman?" Vegeta snapped.

"I don't have time for this Vegeta." Bulma said, "I've already got enough on my plate as is."

"Bulma what happened at the hospital?" Piccolo asked again, starting to get as impatient as Vegeta.

"Turns out they weren't asking me about the boys." she said, "They wanted to talk about Chi-Chi."

"What about her?"

"She didn't die of natural causes." Bulma explained.

Both men were shocked into silence for a minute.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that Chi-Chi was taking anti-depressants and seizure medication behind our backs." Bulma snapped, "She was suffering a depression and none of us ever knew about it! She didn't die of natural causes, she died because she wanted to!"

"To be honest I'm not surprised." Vegeta said.

"How can you say that!" Bulma yelled.

"When Saiyans mate it's for life." Vegeta explained, being calm for once. "Their life-forces are inter-twined, when one dies the other follows soon after. They lose all sense of self and most simply give up on life. It takes a person with an incredibly strong will to survive their mate once they've died."

"But Goku's died before and she's been fine!" Bulma insisted. "Why would this time be any different?"

"Because she's always known that he would return to her." Piccolo said, understanding what Vegeta was getting at. "Now that he's gone for good...she wasn't as strong as she was before."

"Exactly." Vegeta confirmed, "She probably held on for as long as she could for the baby's sake, but evidently that wasn't enough anymore."

"What am I going to tell Gohan?" Bulma asked herself. "How am I supposed to tell him that his mother killed herself?"

Little did she know that Gohan heard every word. He had woken up about a minute after Bulma arrived and he was going to make his presence known, until he heard her mention his mother's name.

He was shaken to his core. His mother was gone, and it wasn't because of the childbirth. It was because of the fact that she couldn't handle life without her husband.

'This is my fault.' He thought. 'She's dead because of me.'

He was shaking, trying to maintain control. He had to get out of there. He needed to do something...anything besides standing around waiting!

Before any of the adults could react, he ran out of the door, not bothering to alert the adults and slammed it open and flew into the air.

Bulma was startled at the slam of the door.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Damn it!" Piccolo cursed under his breath. "It's Gohan. He heard everything."

"Oh, Kami no." Bulma put a hand to her mouth.

"He would have found out anyway." Vegeta said.

"Not like this!" Bulma said. "You have to get him back here! There's no telling what he'll do to himself now!"

* * *

><p>He didn't care where he ended up all he knew was that he had to get away. He couldn't stay there any longer. He could feel the rain pelting against his skin and the clouds were darkening and lightning was striking at every turn. He had reached the old mountain district, not too far where Piccolo trained had him when he was younger. Once he was away from civilization, he let lose all of his emotions and his power skyrocketed to levels unheard of.<p>

With a mighty yell he released all his strength and anger. His surroundings disappeared into the air; grass, trees, and even mountains were blown away by his energy..

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he had powered down. The rain pelted mercilessly against his skin and the thunder kept on rumbling. Gohan fell to the ground with a thud, not having the strength to hold himself up.

In the distance he could see a shadow approaching him. He could make an outline and it was vaguely familiar to him.

He lost consciousness before he could get the name out.

* * *

><p>Piccolo and Vegeta were speeding towards Gohan's location. Both were anxious when they felt his power rise up, and staggered by the fact that it rose up to such exponential levels.<p>

"Where is this power coming from?" Vegeta asked incredulously. "If we let this continue, there's no way of telling what kind of damage will be inflicted on the planet."

"If we let this continue Gohan could die!" Piccolo snarled.

When they felt his power suddenly disappear, they flew at their greatest speeds.

They found an enormous crater. and in the center they were surprised to find two figures in the crater. They were shocked even more by who the second person was.

"Trunks?" Vegeta said, not believing what he was seeing.

Mirai Trunks was in the center of the crater, cradling Gohan in his lap.

"What happened to him?" Trunks asked.


End file.
